One of Many
by Q-star1
Summary: AU: Voldermort was brought back before fourth year and attacks Harry, and it goes wrong. But what happens when the Hogwars bunch meet the many others 'living' with Harry afterwards? I upped the rating for cursing and implied violence in the past.
1. One of Many

This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be patient please.   
I have never come across a story that dealt with multiple personalities before, and thought that I would do it. Some of the psychological information is true and some is made up, do to the effect that magic has on the mind. I have no one to go over this for m, so please forgive any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes. If you notice something let me know and I will work on it. The fic will pick up the summer after third year.  
Incase you didn't notice, this story is AU.  
I own nothing.  
Let us begin,  
  
  
_The Last days of first year_  
  
Potions was especially hard today. Marie was refusing to share any of the potions or herbology knowledge she held and Stacy was not helping, laughing at his predicament. The Twins where complaining of hunger, lunch was over and they had skipped it. The others where quiet but everyone let off a feeling of amusement.  
HE glared with pure malice at them all.  
  
  
_The start of second year_  
  
Maxwell Cody, D.T., and Patrick where antsy to get back to the castle after a summer away. Though D.T. was leading, the rest followed in deep resignation to being hopelessly lost soon.  
  
_The end of second year_  
  
Everyone was relaxed, the petrified students where back to normal, Harry was not at fault and everyone knew it. Ginny was safe and Hagrid was no longer in prison.  
HE still glared out at everyone, especially those around Harry.  
  
_The start of third year_  
  
The dementors where horrible...things! How anyone could agree to have them around Hogwarts was beyond Stacy's comprehension. D.T. and Marie where still in tears! Not many others around the main hall had done much better. Their appearance on the train had left everyone shaken.  
  
**************************************************************  
Like, hate?  
Read and review to let me know.


	2. A Day In The Life

I have finally remembered to update :) I forgot to mention that there will be a number of OC's in the fic (duh if you read the summery and first chapter). I'm not going to go into how everyone came to be until later in the fic, I only want to go over it once in both the fic and in telling you all... I think that made sense..._  
  
The end of third year  
_  
Sirius Black, the very name made everyone's hearts tingle. He wanted to take them away from the Dursley's. He had gone through hell and back for them! The very thought of him made them tingle, but that tingle was...difficult to describe, like butterflies in their stomach when one was on a roller coaster. None of them had ever felt that way before, but assumed it was normal with someone like them.  
Stacy had used Sirius's criminal' status to insure that the Dursley's where especially good to Harry this summer. Harry wouldn't have thought of that, so focused on how to get all of the summer work done with their spell books locked up.  
  
_Three in the afternoon, the day of returning from Hogwarts_  
  
The meeting with Dr. O was tomorrow at one. Everyone was looking forward to it, still on the high of knowledge of Sirius. John wanted to know how tell Sirius about all of them without him becoming a real killer. HE yelled that the Dursleys deserved to die and no one would hold Sirius responsible when they found out. Harry pointed out that no one would let them live with a murderer, justified or not.  
  
_One day after returning to Privet Drive__  
_  
Dr. O's office was warm and cheery, covered in real wood bookcases with a carpet you sank into when walking. They had been coming to see Dr. O since Harry was five, the police and courts had attempted to remove Harry from Privet Drive, but something had always stopped the move. Finally, the judge had decided that the Dursleys had to pay for Harry's psychological treatment with Dr. O until she decided the treatment was no longer necessary, of course they where seen by others to make sure that the decision was unbiased.  
When Harry had first gone to Hogwarts Dr. O had been told, showed the letter and magical items. By then Dr. O had known about the alter's for 3 years and had dealt with most of the damage each held. Madame Pomfry had even made Harry a special potkey to meet his appointments during the school year, as the nurse she had needed some idea of what was going on. McGonagall had also known about his appointmenst but nothing more than that, while his head of House they where not ready to bring her in on the hardest part of their life.  
The Twins happily made their way through the waitng room, leaving hidden tricks on the way (they could out do Fred and George if the fancy every took them), to Dr. O's office for a detailed talk about the past year and Sirius.   
  
Review please!


	3. Day To Day

**Author's Note:** This is the third chapter and I am so very sorry that it has taken me months to update. I offer no excuses but I will say that these past months have been horrible for my family, my friends, and me emotionally. First off, my schooling takes first place in my life. The life of a college student is difficult and it was the second semester of my sophomore year...any one that has been in college, that I have spoken to, say that this is the worst semester that you will ever go through. I feel at the moment that this is true. I have never had such a hard time in school.  
  
Secondly, in early May my best friend called me from Children's Hospital in Washington, DC, to inform me that her younger brother had had a heart attack and was in a coma. This young teen was also a friend of mine. I have spent the last few months as a councilor to my best friend and trying to deal with my own grief. After about a week in a coma John woke, but he has suffered brain damage. He is making wonderful progress, though it is slow.  
  
In this time I had been unable to write, I did not stop thinking about what I planned for this fic. I needed to focus on other things and would have posted a note with my fic but will not allow just Author Notes anymore. I will admit that I have not stopped reading fan fiction; I would seek out either happy fics or very sad ones depending on my mood. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked but it is filled with lots of fun new bits of information. I apologize to anyone that has been waiting for a new chapter and I thank my two reviewers. I know that more people are reading this and not reviewing (Lisa! I know your reading this!!), I will not demand reviews but any and all reviews are appreciated.  
  
Enjoy  
  
They had been at Privet Drive for a little over a month; the Dursley's ignored them. And Dr. O had been pleased that Sirius planned to one day take them from them. She had pointed out that Sirius would need to be made aware of their existence if he planned to be their legal guardian. It had also been agreed that the teachers at Hogwarts would probably benefit from learning of the full situation. It would help keep them out of most troubling spots. The idea of telling Snape, evil git that he was, about them was strange and unwelcome but it would be amusing to see him face off against Marie on Potions.  
  
The day's appointment with Dr. O had ended and Stacy had gotten them to the mall to buy Harry's birthday gifts early. The money that had been exchanged at Gringotts last year was being up to use on things that everyone would enjoy, Harry was always being forced to share...even when he didn't want to. That was the problem with having another group of people share your body. D.T. had picked out art supplies and Marie had gotten The Hobbit, The Twins had found a muggle magic trick book in the bookstore (they thought it was a wonderful gag), John had decided on a practical pair of boots, and Stacy had found a CD player with a selection of CD's from different genres that should please everyone.  
  
Patrick and Maxwell Cody had agreed to find Harry gifts in the wizarding world. Therefore, a powerful glamour charm had been put into effect, no point being recognized while finding gifts when they where supposed to be home at Number 4. Pets were out of the question, as were most books but perhaps some of the books that Hermione would never think to give to them would be good, something on dragons or animagus transformations. Patrick had no doubt that Maxwell Cody would try to find something in Knockturn Alley: it was just his way.  
  
The nightmares where a little surprising. The summer was not even halfway over and Voldemort was up to something. It was odd, either he was early in his planning or this was the first time they had ever truly witnessed his planning before the summer was out. The latest dream was odd because it seemed to take place in a neighborhood very much like Privet Drive, and Voldemort also seemed to be physically there. Harry was in the process of going back to sleep when Number 4 shook as though a bomb had been dropped in the living room.  
  
Harry was searching for his wand even has Uncle Vernon began yelling on his way down the stairs. His dreams had left Harry jumpy and uncertain of what was reality and what was his subconscious-non-talkative-mind. What was happening was very similar to the plans that Voldemort and his Death Eaters where going to put into place, there where no coincidences. John was always saying that. As Harry went out the door and down the hall the others where trying to force control in order to either fight or get them back into their room for safety. The problem was that leaving his uncle to deal with wizards was wrong and despite Vernon's cruelty even he didn't deserve what the Death Eaters would do to him.  
  
The others didn't see it that way. Most of the personalities would have let the Death Eaters torture Harry's uncle but a few would have eventually stepped in to stop Vernon from being killed. But Harry couldn't take the chance. If it was a Death Eater attack not helping could land them in Azkaban. That possibility alone insured that Harry would try to help. So deep into his thoughts that Vernon's sudden shouting made Harry jump out of his skin.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE?!? GET OUT! I'M CALLING THE POL- The shouting was cut of very quickly by a hissed curse that Harry recognized with a shudder. The Dark Arts curses he had been studying in Defense with Professor Lupin last year were nasty. Harry was hoping that it was nothing that couldn't be healed. Most of the personalities where taking great joy in the pain the Vernon would now be experiencing.  
  
Stacy and Maxwell Cody began to push for Harry to give up his control. We could let them get rid of the Dursley's while we hide. And when they leave without us, we can go find Sirius. Stay with him and Lupin. Maxwell Cody was using the situation for what he wanted, the freedom from the nightmare he had lived to protect Harry. He had more then once threatened to kill someone, especially the Dursley's, over the years.  
  
We shouldn't be down here, you can't do magic. Besides, Harry there is nothing we can do to help without getting killed ourselves, Stacy's comments where true but Harry felt that he had to do what he could. _What were the laws about helping muggles being attacked by wizards? What if you where thrown in Azkaban for ignoring it and hiding to save your own butt and the butts of your other personalities? Even if they don't have butts of their own!!_ Harry's hysterical thoughts circled in this way down the rest of the hall and down the stairs.  
  
The closer they got to the living room the more the other altars began to push for Harry to go back to his room. The only one that got through was Patrick with the begged request to at least let him charm their belongings to be invisible to anyone that would want to bring harm to them. This would insure that no wizard or muggle could harm the few belongings that they all loved.  
  
Where is the Boy-Who-Lived?! The Death Eaters had no idea how much time they where wasting trying to talk to Vernon. Harry was at the front of the stairs and he ideally wondered where in the upstairs Petunia and Dudley were hiding in.  
  
_Maxwell Cody, why did you say stay with both Sirius and Lupin? We haven't heard back from Sirius yet,_ Harry asked with a strangled quality. Most of his altars made sure to not raise suspicions but Maxwell Cody was often determined to be noticed as a different person. Dr. O said it was a hang over from when subconsciously Harry wanted someone to know what was happening to him and stop it but was ashamed that anyone would learn that such abuses had happened to him.  
  
The others also made an effort to make sure Harry learned about what they had been doing when they where in control and not sharing consciousness. It would be like Maxwell Cody to hide letters to and from Sirius. Oh yeah, Harry Hedwig brought the response from Sirius this morning after breakfast. He said hello, wants to know how we're doing...if we'd heard from our friends and that he was now staying with Lupin while trying to figure out where The Sewer Man disappeared too. He signed the letter love, Maxwell Cody's mental conversation became a whisper toward the end and Harry couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Any of the personalities would have coveted a letter from Sirius that said he loved them, it didn't matter that Sirius had no idea that there was a them.'  
  
Harry knew that his luck would run out some day. It had to do with magic he was sure. In places filled to the breaking point with magic, Harry became untouchable...here at Number 4 anything could catch him. Which would explain the pain ripping through his head, the electric blue ball shooting at him from the living room door way (Harry was positive he hadn't made a sound but they knew he was there) to hit him in the chest with enough force to send him flying into the wall. As the world became fuzzy with out his glasses, little black dotes appeared in his limited vision. Then, the screaming started.  
  
Sirius Black was not a man easily frightened. Azkaban had made sure of that.  
  
But the events of the past two weeks where managing to scare him quite well. First, Death Eater activity starts up and continues to increase. Second, his beloved godson's letters are getting stranger, as if more then one person had been writing them. If Sirius wasn't mistaken Harry's handwriting changed even now and then through out the letters. The only reason that Sirius was sure that no one else had been writing them was that the only smells on the letters where Harry, Hedwig, Remus, and himself. But thirdly was the disappearance of Daniel Twist, a top level Unspeakable that had managed to escape Voldemort during his first reign; Twist had been the only one to do so before Harry. Though he never survived the Killing Curse,' Sirius couldn't help but feel proud that his Harry had done something that no one in history had ever done before. Sirius wished, however, that he hadn't lost everything in that same night.  
  
The Death Eater activity could be explained as twice Voldemort had come back in the last three years in one form or another. It had been difficult to get the information from Harry, the child guarded his secrets better then a goblin did gold. But that was a worry for a different time, the Death Eaters may be trying to help him or prove that they where still loyal. Either way the fact that Harry was not with him, for once, was a blessing. Even if it was of the mixed sort.  
  
The second worry had merely taken a couple conversations to lay to rest. He had first taken the concern to Remus, whom had assured him that Harry always wrote in such a manner. It had made grading difficult because at first it had seemed he was cheating. Remus had regaled him with the conversation that had happened in the staff room during which all the teachers had told Remus that it had taken months to become accustomed to the writing style that Harry had, but that he wasn't cheating. When he took tests with a No Cheat Quill the same style of writing came out. The talk with McGonagall had proven that Moony wasn't pulling his leg, and Poppy had haltingly answered that Harry's writing was normal. Sirius had put the hesitant-ness of her answer to never having anyone ask such a question of her before.  
  
Sirius was not a dumb man by any stretch of the imagination, a little slow on the uptake at times but he could read between the lines when it was really important. Even if Harry's letter where normal, there was just something about them that made him scared for Harry's safety. At one point he feared the treatment by Harry's relatives and another he feared for Harry from himself. That had made Sirius pause and look back over all the letters Harry had ever sent, trying to understand how the idea that Harry would hurt himself came from. It had not been an easy thing to accomplish with Dumbledore finding lots of new things for him to do; catch Peter, help research this ancient curse (that normally had something to do with sex by the end of it), and stop the Death Eater activity taking place.  
  
At the moment though, Sirius was waiting for his godson to reply to his last letter and, he hoped, to put some of his fears to rest about his safety.  
  
Remus wished to all things Holy in the universe, including Doctor Who and Led Zeppelin, that Sirius would stop PACING! It wasn't that Siri had never paced before during and after they had left Hogwarts. A few times even popped with frightening clarity into his mind, but they had work to do and the pacing? Not Helping. At All!  
  
Why exactly are you wearing a hole in my floor, while you should be working? There that had the right amount of seriousness to get Siri to answer but not offend him. Getting answers out of Sirius Black when he was offended came to the equivalent of convincing a two year old on a sugar high to willingly take a bath and not get water all over the floor.  
  
Something is wrong with Harry. And before you ask, it's not something he's said or anything obvious like that. It's just that feeling you get, you know, that when you talk to a person something is just...wrong about them? No that's not right, it's not that there's something wrong about that person just something off center...like that Ravenclaw two years below us in sixth year! You remember her, she left before Christmas and never came back to school. You never did tell us why though, Sirius was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Remus was at that moment paler then the new white sheets in Sirius' room. But, it's still different from that and I don't know what it is or how to fix it. Frustration was becoming apparent in the convicts voice, I wasn't there for so long and the fucks at the Ministry wouldn't let you take care of Harry or even contact him, and now something's wrong and what if Harry blames me for whatever is wrong and that's why he won't tell me what's wrong and -   
  
Remus cut of the babble before Sirius could pick up a new thread to beat himself with, Stop! Sirius, Padfoot, Harry loves you and he understands that if you could you would have been there. He is more likely to be angry with me for not being there, and don't try to deny it, you have an obvious excuse and I don't. But acting like this will do no good. Now, how do you know that something is wrong if Harry hasn't told you? And what do you mean that it seems like what was wrong with Jessie Bones?  
  
It's hard to explain, at first it was the way that he wrote his letters'. All the different styles and the different ways he would write worried me. I had thought until I talked with you and Minnie to put that to rest. But then it was little offhand comments that began to worry me. Little things that by themselves weren't something to get concerned over but if you read between the lines I, I started to worry that Harry could be hurt-in some way-by his relatives... As Sirius trailed off Remus was thinking about all the conversations that he and Harry had shared in son petit l'un third year. And really looking back on it looking for the things that Sirius was alluding to, Remus could pick out the bits that hadn't fit and, put with the rest of the comments made that year to him really where kinda scary.  
  
Then, I was thinking about it, before I sent the last letter and well, the thought ran through my head that he may hurt himself. And I don't know where it came from, I swear! But after reading his old letters that made sense, too, the last sentence was whispered. Remus began to run through every comment and letter he had ever come by from Harry and couldn't tell Sirius that he was being stupid.  
  
She left because she tried to take her life. The Healers at Mungo's wanted to have her committed and her parents where going to do it. She ran away from Hogwarts, Remus whispered something he had never spoken about with anyone but Lily. The idea that petite could hurt himself, willingly or because he was in so much pain that was the only way he could find to stop it, that idea scared Remus more than even the full moon could. But he couldn't deny that a connection between some of son petit l'un habits and Jessie's where the same.  
  
Neither man moved for a long time, both lost in thoughts about what could be wrong and the fear that their was no way to fix it. They where still sitting at the table in Remus' study when Dumbledores' face appeared in the fire to tell them that Death Eaters where attacking Number 4 Privet Drive, and that this was the address of Harry's relatives.  
  
##############  
  
I like the idea that Remus has a nickname for Harry and that it's something French. So this is it! It means his little one, cause I like the idea of Remus being protective of Harry and kinda possessive to. At the moment the protectiveness is that of a parents. I may change that later.  
  
Please review. Thank you!


	4. The Whole Truth Part 1

Stacy's POV The problem with telling Sirius was his reaction. He would really have a reason to go to Azkaban, the Dursley's would be dead pretty fast. But it was nice to know that Sirius would kill for us. But we would prefer for him to be with us.  
An attack by the Death Eaters has left us locked in our mind. Harry was hurt, though I don't know why he bothers to try and protect his uncle. But we are trapped until he is better; condemned to the mind we share. D.T. has been sitting' near Harry since the attack. Hopefully we are at Hogwarts, with Madame Pomfrey, who would be smart enough to get Dr. O. After that last curse, we will really need her help. I didn't recognize the curse but it made us relive every bad event in our life, from mom and dad's death to the rapes and beatings from Vernon Dursley and his monstrous friends.   
At Hogwarts, General POV Albus, I know you don't understand but this woman can help him! The shout from Poppy echoed in the normally quiet Infirmary making the visitors jump in surprise. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look of desperate hope that there was some hope for Harry. The curse that he had been hit with was new but designed to force a person to feel that they where surrounded by Dementors. Harry had been forced to retreat into his mind to save him self and no one knew how to help him.  
Poppy, we cannot just let any muggle into the school. I want to help Harry, but if I am to allow this Dr. Olena to Hogwarts I must understand how she can help! The Ministry may not be the best but they will take notice of this, the exhaustion in the Headmasters voice was obvious. Since the attack two weeks ago he had been in meetings with the Wizengamot about Voldemorts return and the capture of Pettigrew by Harry before he had succumb to the curse. The fight with the Ministry had insured Sirius was free, had custody of Harry and a large sum of money that would allow Harry, Sirius, and Remus to live on extravagantly for the rest of their lives with lots to spare. However, the amount of work Dumbledore had been forced to put into getting these things happen had left him tired.  
How about we go talk to her, and ask if she can help? Then we don't bring her here and can obliviate her if necessary. Remus was trying to end the argument and get help for son petit l'un.  
I don't want to leave him alone, if he wakes up he'll need someone he knows to take care of him, the weak voice of Sirius was breaking after two weeks of worry and tears. No one could find a reason to stop him from staying.  
If we do this I believe that Minerva and Severus should come with us. Severus may help provide an unbiased source of information, so no arguments Mr. Black. Dumbledore was not going to have any more arguments that week.  
"We will leave in a hour, that should give everyone the time they need for the trip. We will meet in the great hall.   
One hour later in London; Severus Snape's POV Severus sneered, he had no desire to help Potter. The boy was not his father, Severus knew that but he still hated the boy. However, Albus wanted an opinion, really the man had to be nuts! Everyone knew that Severus hated Potter it seemed but Albus.  
The office of Dr. Olena was tastefully done with warm burgundies and gold with real dark woods. Comfortable chairs and couches surrounded a coffee table with magazines; it was definitely a more comfortable waiting room then the one at St. Mungo's.  
Poppy quickly went to the receptionist to get a chance to speak with the doctor. Minerva sat on a high backed winged armchair while Albus took in the potted plants and the degrees hung on the wall. Lupin was nervously wringing his hands, as he looked around, unsure of what to do and where to sit. Severus glared at the couch and chairs like they where covered in nails, he choose a corner in which to stand where he could watch everyone in the room and all entrances and exists.  
Dr. Olena has a small block of time during which she normally eats but she may agree to see us at then. We will have to wait for fifteen minutes, though, Poppy looked relieved that this woman would possibly agree to meet with them. Severus wondered how a muggle could help the brat, but his natural curiosity almost demanded that he find out.  
Poppy, what exactly does this woman do that will help Harry? And why can't we just get a Healer from Mungo's to do it instead, Albus' question was one that Remus looked like he had been about to ask. With his attention still focus on the degrees on the wall Albus cast a minor spell that would stop the receptionist from hearing the conversation.  
Poppy slid into a chair and thought for a moment about how to answer that question. Muggles have a type of healer that is, in small ways only, like a Mind Healer in our society. These muggles are trained to repair damage done to the mind without magic or entering the patients actually mind. A Mind Healer can decide at times that a person needs to have, well, to have pieces of their minds removed to help them. They will cut out whole chunks of memories or the experiences that have shaped your personality traits,' Poppy paused and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in deep thought about how to continue. The muggle healer will not do this. They work with their patients to examine that which has made them sick. This can often take years but is a better solution then the wizarding method of dealing with problems in the mind.  
These healers study for years and tend to be very careful. They work to make the patient well without destroying them in the way a Mind Healer would. This one works with those with severe disorders in the mind in particular. I began to tune Poppy out a little as the nature of muggle Mind Healers was explained further. The work a Mind Healer was not one that I agreed with. The suggestion' had been made after the first fall that every Death Eater that had been caught should be forced to see one and be retaught.' Dumbledore's intervention was the only thing that stopped this from happening to hundreds, myself included. The idea that this muggle woman could manage to do something that a wizard couldn't irked my upbringing, but also...the idea held something that I desperately wanted. Freedom from the fear that the brat would no longer be the brat. I will admit it would be impossible to properly hate someone that couldn't even remember their own name let alone the hatred that you feel for them and why you feel it.  
I decided to hear the end of Poppy's description to help pass the time. These healers also have a privacy agreement with their patients. If you go to them, no one may know why or what happens in a meeting with out your approval or the orders of a court, if you're an adult. A parent may request to know what has been going on, but even then the information given doesn't have to be specific, Poppy had just finished when the second door opened and out stepped one of the patients. The teenager looked contemplative as he went to the receptionist to talk for a moment before leaving. The doctor followed with a gentle smile on her face.  
Michael, make another appointment. If something comes up you can call me here at the office. Please try to stay on the medication you've been prescribed. It will take a little time but you'll feel better in about a week. This woman had to be Dr. Olena. She was short and looked Indian but she lacked the accent one native to India. She wore a simple but professional suit that was more casual than not. Again I wondered how this person could be of any use. Remus' POV She had a scent of flowers and incense about her. It didn't come from a perfume that I could detect but it relaxed me to a certain extent. The girl behind the desk had dealt with the young man and was now explaining our presence to the middle aged woman. A thoughtful expression crossed her face before she told the girl to take her lunch break, but to be back in a hour. The girl looked relieved to be away from her job and was gone with out a second glance.  
I hope you won't mind if I eat while we talk, I have pretty go manners. I don't know how long it will take me to find out if I can help or not but I'm willing to give it a go, the smile she offered seemed to give Poppy the strength she needed to introduce us properly.  
I'm Poppy Pomfery, we've met before; this is Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. We apologize for interrupting your mealtime but we are here about Harry Potter.  
I noticed that the doctor had tensed minutely at the mention of petit l'un. She stared past us for a moment lost in her thoughts before she introduced herself. Pleased to meet you, I am Dr. Olena. I'll help in any way I can but I think an explanation is needed before hand. [I am going to skip the explanation. The basics are: Harry is in a coma after being hit with a curse that attacks the mind. Help us out please!' I got lazy right here. ;)] General POV Most of the rooms occupants waited for the doctor to announce they were nuts, believing in magic, and kick them out. Poppy and Minerva, however, waited relaxedly for the Olena to finish processing what she had learned and decide if she could help. A simple tap-tap-tap from her fingers on the desk was the only sound human ears could hear in the room.  
The lack of consciousness with out a head wound would imply that Harry has retreated inward to protect himself from the spells effects. He may be in the process of dealing with damage the spell caused or he could be trapped in his mind. If he doesn't feel safe he may be choosing to remain hidden in his mind to avoid another attack, Olena thought out loud over the events she had been given. I'm afraid it seems that only time will help, though I am willing to come by and examine Harry if you believe it will help. I was worried when they didn't come last week. I wish they had simply forgotten about the appointment.  
Remus blinked, petit l'un was expected here at the office of a woman that dealt with severe mind disorders everyday. The fact meant that something was wrong with him. And why was she saying they' when referring to him? Something that Albus didn't know about if the look on his face was any indication. What do you mean he didn't come last week'? Remus' voice had gotten a little higher as he spoke with touches of panicking being to lace the tone.  
Dr. Olena glanced up from her contemplation of wall, Unless you are Harry's legal guardian, I am afraid that I can't tell you anything more than that he comes to see me. And he has been coming to see me for a few years now. She looked at Remus for a second, I'm sorry that I can't be of more help.  
Poppy thought for a moment before she spoke again, Harry has recently had a change of guardian. Because of this if would it be possible for you to come to Hogwarts sometime, if we provide transport, to speak with him about Harry's reasons for seeing you. Then you can see if there is anyway to help Harry before or after you see him. This was one of those moments when you could figure out that Poppy Pomfrey had been a member of Slytherin House.  
Dr. O smiled slightly; Normally the guardian comes to me, however, Harry's current medical needs make it necessary for someone to stay with him. And if his new guardian is Mr. Black his continued presence may help with his recovery, so I have no problem with coming to Mr. Black.  
Albus, Remus, Minerva, and Severus all had their mouths open in shock; no one was supposed to know that Sirius was innocent in the muggle world. The four shared a single thought, _how the hell?_ I have Saturday free all day, she said this as if her previous statements was not the most shocking thing for her to say. Poppy smiled in return before glancing at her colleagues and rolling her eyes in disgust. ############################ This is beginning to come along really well. I'm in shock, let me tell you! Thank you spacecadet for all your reviews and patience. I hope you continue to like this story. To everyone else, please start leaving a review. I'll even be nice to flamers at this point! College is starting next week and I'm a history major, so the updates will be spares once again.  
Peace, joy, and fuzzy goodness to you all!!!


End file.
